Enough
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Ban comes to Himiko with an odd request that he believes to be crystal clear. Himiko, however, doesn't react the way he should. With a little nudge from Ginji, maybe these two grown-up-too-fast adults can communicate. Ban/Himiko! rated T for language and minor content.


disclaimer: I don't own GetBacker!

Himiko/Ban get together...finally!3 read and review please! Summary on the previous page.

* * *

"Hey, Himiko-san."

17 year old Himiko Kudou looked up from her coffee, finding herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. Her own violet eyes widened, as she wondered when the infamous GetBackers had strut proudly into the Honky Tonk Cafe.

She watched Ban Midou sit down across from her at the booth she had been resting in, running his fingers through his spikey black hair. His white button up shirt was dirty, but it was always dirty. His sunglasses were over his eyes, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. Typical Ban.

"Oh. Hello." she said solemnly, taking a sip from the cup she held in both hands. She leaned back on the cold, red plastic cushion behind her back, staring at the cup. "How are you?"

"I'm good." he nodded, awkwardly. "I was... just wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

She looked up, her eyebrows furrowed. Bored, she answered, "Sure. You're a good Retriever and loyal to your friends."

"No, no!" he snapped, annoyed. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Come on, Himiko-san." he groaned. "You know exactly what I mean. Its been a month since we figured out that non-relationship relationship thing."

"Yes, I know. I was there, too, you know."

"Exactly." Ban leaned back, shaking his head. "But that's not enough."

"Excuse me?" she glared. "What do you mean, its not enough? You get to sleep with me as much as you can, and that's not _enough_?"

All of a sudden, Ban stood up, walked in front of her and sat in the booth next to her, making her move towards the inside. As she was about to ask what he was doing, he grabbed her face and kissed her. She widened her eyes as he closed his, holding her face tightly. When he pulled back, the first thing Himiko saw was Ginji smiling from behind Ban at the counter. Natsumi giggled, cleaning a mug. Paul just nodded, turning to the next page in his newspaper.

"Come on, Ban-chan..." Ginji mumbled through his smile, quiet enough for only Natsumi to hear. "Don't screw this up."

She giggled, leaning over on the counter in front on him. She turned her head and reached up to push her black bangs out of her eyes, watching as Himiko's wide eyes searched Ban's face.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull," she shook her head. "But its not going to work."

"Himiko, what are you talking about?"

"Move."

"What?"

"Move!" she shouted, glaring at him. "Get up so I can get out!"

Hesitating, Ban stood, watching her stand up. She walked past him, her hips swaying side to side in her long dress. The slits up to her hip bared parts of her leg.

"Put the coffee on Ban-kun's tab." she hissed, walking out of the cafe, slamming the door open. The bell above the door rang, and it closed shut hard.

Ginji turned to Ban, who had sunk back into the seat, looking defeated. He buried his head in his arms on the table, silent. The blonde boy sighed, picking up his coffee cup, "I don't think that went the way Ban had planned."

Natsumi shook her head, frowning. "I don't think so."

"I can hear you, you know." Ban stood up slowly, grumbling. He shoved his hands in his pocket, and walked to Ginji, saying, "I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll see ya later."

"Alright, Ban-chan."

He walked out of the cafe silently, disappearing without another word. Ginji sighed, closing his eyes. After a moment, hes tood up and said, "I'm going to go after Himiko-chan and try to clear things up."

"Wait, Gin-chan!" Natsumi exclaimed, grabbing his sleeve. He looked back at her. "Are you sure you should get involved?"

But Ginji just smiled. "Don't worry, Natsumi-chan! I'm the G in the Getbackers! I get back what shouldn't be gone, and Himiko-chan shouldn't be gone." he laughed and went on, "So I'll see you later!"

He ran out the door, laughing as he did. Paul sighed, turning the page in his newspaper, "What a group."

"Himiko-chan!" Ginji shouted, walking through Shinjuku. He cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled, "Himiko-chan!"

"What?"

He jumped, and looked to where the voice had come from. Himiko was sitting on a bench under a tree at the park. Her legs were crossed, and the slits in her dress showed her entire leg to her thigh. Ginji knew that if Ban were here, he'd take off his white shirt and cover her legs with it, because those legs were _his _legs.

"Himiko-chan," he walked towards her and sat down next to her. "you have to listen to what Ban-chan has to say."

"Why should I?" she hissed, rolling her violet eyes. "He's a lying, backstabbing, good-for-nothing jerk."

"Who loves you."

She looked at him, her green hair swaying as it did. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed as she answered, "Whatever you're smoking, give me some."

"I'm not smoking anything, Himiko-chan!" Ginji exclaimed, sighing. "He really cares about you. He just doesn't know how to go about it."

Himiko sighed deeply, and unfolded her arms. She folded her hands in her lap and said, "Ginji-kun, you don't understand. On the off chance that... that something _does _happen with us, it would only end badly. And besides, I can't imagine Ban ever settling down any time in the future."

"Settling down?" he blinked. "What do you mean?"

Himiko chuckled snidely, folding her arms again. "Another thing you don't understand. Every girl in the world wants to... find the right guy who'll stay by her side forever and marry him and be in love until the day that she dies." she closed her eyes and looked down. "But I don't see that ever happening with Ban-kun. He's too... independent and... free." she opened her eyes again, and looked up at him. "Yeah, that's the word."

Ginji just nodded and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She put her head on his chest, but didn't hug him back, even as he responded, "I know what you mean. I wish I could do something about it."

"He only loves me like a sister." she sighed again. "We're only technically related. Its not like we have the same parents or anything."

"That's true, but he does really love you." Ginji reassured, squeezing her tight. After hesitating, she clenched her eyes tight, and whispered, "I wish he'd just wish he'd tell me."

As she started to cry, she heard, "I don't know how."

She opened her eyes again, and didn't come face to face with the blonde boy. Instead, she stared into Ban's deep blue eyes. She gasped and pushed him away, turning away from him as she wiped her moist eyes with her wrists.

"Ban-kun," she sniffed, "how much did you hear?"

"All of it." he answered. She looked back at him, and he brushed another tear out of the corner of her eye. "Himiko-chan... you're right about... the settling down thing. The very thought of it scares the shit out of me." he chuckled. She fought a smile. He put his hand on her neck, and ran his fingers through her short, green hair. But he pulled his hand back and stood up.

As Ginji had predicted, he unbuttoned his white shirt and pulled it off his arms. He draped it over her legs, and muttered, "Cover your legs."

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because," he hissed back, meeting her scowl with a glare as he sat back down. "I don't want people looking at those legs," he put his hand on her knee. "Except me."

"Except you?" she rolled her eyes, leaning back. "I don't belong to you."

Ban leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. He moved again and buried his face in the nape of her neck, mumbling, "I want you to. Himiko," he looked up at her, kissing her cheek. "I want you."

"Hey!" Ginji spoke up from behind them, grinning wide. He put both of his arms around their shoulders and chided, "I have a great idea!"

"What?" Himiko asked, happy for a distraction.

"Himiko-chan should join the GetBackers!"

"What?" both Ban and Himiko exclaimed.

"Ginji," Ban said, "What are you talkin' about?"

"Yeah!" he jumped up and down a few times, yelling, "If Himiko-chan became a GetBacker, she would be with us all the time! And then Ban-chan and Himiko-chan could have a relationship!"

The two looked at each other. Ban smiled at her, and said, "I like that idea."

"I'm a transporter. Not a retriever." she shook her head. "That would never work."

"Yes it would!" Ginji shouted, laughing. "Himiko Kudou-chan is now a GetBacker!"

"I-I didn't agree to that!"

"Come on, Himiko-chan!" Ban hugged her, his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her into him, and kissed her neck again. "Become a Retriever. We'll be together more often." she looked up at him. "Settling down may be a totally... unlikely thing but this way, we can be together."

All of a sudden, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her in closer, kissing her back. Ginji smiled and just watched as Himiko pulled away from him and said, "You mean that? You're not... going to change your mind?"

He shook his head. "Of course not."

As she kissed him again, Ginji smiled again, sighing happily. He shoved his hands in his pockets, glad that their feelings for each other were finally out there. God only knows that if it went up any longer, he'd have to electrocute it out of them.

The blonde boy waited for them to separate and come back to the cafe with him, sharing news with Hevn and Natsumi and Paul and Rena... but something told him they weren't ready. He cleared his throat warily, and said, "I'm just gonna go."

Instead of saying anything, Ban just waved his hand at him, telling him that he heard them, and then put it back on Himiko's shoulder. Grinning, Ginji chuckled, and started back to the Honky Tonk cafe. Upon arrival, Hevn and Natsumi showered him with questions, not giving him any time at all to answer any of them.

"Well?" Hevn shouted, grabbing his arm and leaning on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I-I think they're together." Ginji laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not really sure. They were making out when I left 'em."

Natsumi smiled, hugging him from across the counter. "Good work, Gin-chan. Its about time they got it out in the open."

Later in the afternoon, Ginji went to find some yen in the car. Ban had parked it in an empty lot to avoid being towed again. When he found it, before opening the door, he looked inside. Sure enough, he saw Ban sitting on in the passenger's seat, shirtless. Himiko sat curled up on his lap, wearing his white tee-shirt. Her eyes were closed, her arms around his neck. Ban's arms were around her waist, his chin on the top of her head.

Ginji opened the door quielty, and whispered, "Ban-chan!"

His deep, blue eyes opened, and he glared. "What?"

Ginji smiled. "I was wondering if we had some left over yen."

"Man, do we _ever _have any left over yen?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I guess not."

Ban paused, searching his best friend's face. "What did you _really _come here for- just to see if we had sex or not?"

"No," Ginji said, still smiling goofily. "I really came for yen. I was just... I'm happy for you."

"Why?"

"Because," he looked at Himiko. "Himiko-chan really loves you."

"Yeah, I know." he ran his fingers through her green hair.

"And you really love Himiko-chan."

"Get to the point, man."

"I'm happy!" he closed his eyes, laughing as he smiled. "Because Ban-chan and Himiko-chan are happy...together."

Ban blinked, and then met his smile. He held out one of his hands to him. As Ginji took it he said, "Thanks, man."

"Why don't you go back to Himiko-chan's place?"

"I was going to but... she just looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." he nuzzled his face in her hair. "I don't wanna disturb her."

"I'll drive you!"

"Like hell, you will!"

Ginji chuckled as Ban pulled back his hand. "Alright, Ban-chan. I'll see you a bit later."

"See ya."

Ginji closed the door, a little too hard. As he started to walk away, he heard, "Wha- what was that?"

"Ginji bein' a pain in the ass." Ban answered. There was a pause. Ginji stopped walking to listen, and heard Ban go on, "Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to now."

"What do you wanna do then?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved, but I'm broke."

"I've got cash."

"Huh, so the girlfriend has money. I think this relationship is going to work."

"Asshole."

Ginji started to walk away, not wanting to eavesdrop anymore. But he couldn't help but wonder, looking back at the car over his shoulder. When Ban told him his plan, he had said that being friends with benefits wasn't enough. His exact words, "Man, I don't know what the hells wrong with me. I mean, its Himiko-san! We're practically brother and sister." he had sighed and shook his head, staring at the street in front of him as they drove. "Its like... I want to know that she's mine. That I'm the one she thinks about when she goes to bed at night. That when she's coming back from a job, she's thinking, 'Oh, maybe Ban is up to hang out for a little bit.'" he paused. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, of all people, but do you think I'm being a dumbass?"

"No, I think you're in love."

"Man, shut up."

"You asked!"

"I was hoping for a better answer!"

Ginji grinned, remembering his exasperated expression as he smacked him over the head. Maybe this was exactly what Ban needed. He knew for sure it was what Himiko needed. He could plainly see that they needed _each other, _no matter how stubborn they were. Two peas in a pod, they were. And frankly, Ginji was getting a bit sick of falling asleep in the car in a parking lot and waking up in the parking lot of Himiko's apartment buildling. Ban would be sitting on the hood of the car, smoking as he stared at her apartment.

And it wasn't like he didn't notice the way Himiko stared at him. How many times had he caught her staring with longing in her eyes, until she saw him looking and turned away, her tan cheeks turning fuschia. Ginji hoped that this was what Ban needed. He knew for a fact that Himiko needed it. They needed _each other, _and even if they were too stubborn to realize it, Ginji had seen it all. Now, he finally had the sweet relief of knowing hitwo of his close friends would be happy again.

God only knows he's been waiting long enough.

* * *

review please! 3


End file.
